User talk:ONI recon 111/Vacusians
Wookies.Eaite'Oodat 18:18, 1 October 2008 (UTC) Yes, wookiees. They are lean, mean fighting machines, also known as walking carpets.- Ugh. This is so blantantly copied. Why must people insist on denying themselves oppurtunity to show their creativity? What do you mean copied?- I agree with ONI. Besides the picture, their appearance, and tribal way of life, the article is of original concept. -- The State(Decrees and Law)( ) 22:07, 2 October 2008 (UTC) I apologize, I was indeed wrong. After looking more closely at the article, I see that it is indeed of a fairly original concept. I will keep in mind the fact that many articles look bad but are of good quality, and not blindly condem articles. Good you have learned your lesson 501 read article before spamming it with hate.Eaite'Oodat 22:52, 2 October 2008 (UTC) I'm going to ignore that condescending and deliberately provoking comment. You get a cookie =) .Eaite'Oodat 23:05, 2 October 2008 (UTC) Having pored over this article and a few others related, I have cocluded that while the article is not as blatantly copied as my initial comments would suggest, some major areas are copied from Star Wars. :1: Picture (excusable) :2: Height (somewhat excusable) :3: Language :4: Live in naturally massive trees :5: The nickname walking carpets :6: The capital city, Kachicro, is plainly derived from the capital Kachirho, with a only one letter difference :7: The tribal way of life (excusable) :1: Can i add that the article is yet to be finished, and most of those are actually there just as a temporary replacement. :2: I can't do anything about the massive trees, as they are in the pictures. :3: They ARE walking carpets. Not much i can do about that. :4: Language. I find it VERY hard to see something like these speaking in any other language than stated. :5: I can't change the height either. Its what the picture says. - Hey, I think this is pretty good. Do you think my species (The Dalvians) and the Vacusians could ever meet up sometime? --Vampirate68 01:59, 5 October 2008 (UTC) Ok, couple of examples here. For language, they could use clicking of tounges or low-pitched sub-sonic vibrations. For another nickname, furball, beasts, or pherhaps something of a similar nature to the "walking carpets" but of a different wording. The picture, also, by definition, does not state how tall they are, and because scale is relevenant as these are alien materials, one could reason that the barricades are rather small and the species has an average of 5 five tall, or the barricades are large and the creatures are 2.5m plus. On the subject of trees, you could expand that the reasons they settle in tress to differentiate them from the wookies of Star Wars. And why not finish the article, if that is your excuse for everything else? Well, you may not have noticed this, but i've already changed the language and the capital name. I'll state a reason for the life in the trees and change the height abit, maybe change the other names. After that, i ain't changing anything else, i've got a load of other stuff i need to do. -